The Month of April 1943
by devilsweetflower
Summary: World war II au- The month of april 1943 was charged for the world. Alfred and Arthur have an hard time going through it, mostly thanks to world drama, war and lost beings/materials. All of that in a month


**Hey there, I present to y'all the first chapter of my first fanfic. It's to be noted that it's usuk but there's a small apart with Allen and Oliver just to give out the point of view of humans but you'll see if you read anyway. But the story is basically what happened in april 1943. So if you want to know more about Ww2 it's good I guess??**

 **Warning: For now not a lot except death, a bit of blood but no gore (I think??????) Historical accuracy and French.**

 **!!I don't own Hetalia or the characters**

.

-=OOO=-

.

Time is precious, nations more than anybody else know that, those beings having gone through decades of existence. And even through their immortal life, them of all living know how time can easily be taken away in a heartbeat. Every one of us exist thanks to time, and we disappeare thanks to the same reason. It feels like we don't have enough of it, we can hope by any means to live a bit longer, not escaping our death but the ticking of the clock stopping.

We feel like we run out of it at the most important moment. As for now, in a war. We don't even have the time to live, but just enough to stay alive, we are empty bodies walking the street of London, hoping that tomorrow time will start again, to stop this war who doesn't seem to end.

.

-=OOO=-

.

London, 1st april 1943

"I'm not scared to die, 'f course not, why else would I be a soldier!" A man spoke loudly, surrounded by worn out soldiers, their minds barely alive of coherent thoughts anymore. "Just wait, in not even two days I'll be gone, back at the battlefield!"

The soldiers mostly shook their heads. Most of them were older and more damaged than the young american. They were walking the pavements of one of London's busy street, celebrating in calm the Royal Air Force birthday. Standing with them was a british man, one of the few who marched along the americans. He had soft features and a fragile posture, he looked like anything but a soldier. And he wasn't one, he was one of the nurse that would go with the american troups to the battlefields.

"Hey Arthur look, one of those soldiers looks like you!" Said The American, pointing his fingers at the british nurse who passed the car in which the two countries were seated.

"Stop being so easily distracted, gosh Alfred. Our leaders are having a serious and important discussion at this moment, we could try and do the same." Arthur told him, crossing his arms over the pile of documents and papers who covered his lap.

"Yeah right.. So the second battle of Sedjenane was won, we retook the city, and the Italian destroyer Lubiana was sunk in the Tunisian coast." Alfred pointed out, looking through papers who arrived few hours ago.

"Do we know how many people died? Which side? Or the total damage caused?" He asked, writting down the important informations the other would give him.

"Well it happened just recently so we don't really know for sure, but it's surely as usual." Alfref shrugged, looking at different battle strategies and passed one.

"Ok, I guess that is what we can give to our leaders. We'll see tomorrow with the media what to put on the journal." The british nodded, packing his things up. "We should head back to our hotel, the work isn't finished and we shouldn't stay here for too long."

"Ok, following you." They both went out of the car, approaching said hotel for an other sleepless night.

.

-=OOO=-

.

London, 2nd april 1943

A new timeless day started for the world who was by now nothing but chaos. The celebration of the day before finished, the little spark of time given was taken back in the spawn of a night.

"So the meeting's today." A voice said, unsure. "I don't think we went through every possible theory of what might happen.

"Calm down, it's just the king of Bulgaria, it's not as if it was a meeting between Mussolini and Hitler. If it was the case I don't think the leaders would let us do all the work." Alfred assured him, patting his back to try and ease him. Arthur was stiff and stressed, impossible for him to calme down. It had been hard to do so since the first world war.

"Yeah sure we'll see how it is... Let's just make some more call-"

"No dude, no more calls. We can finally breath and you want to keep on putting more work and pressure on us. No way, that won't happen, I think we should just go rest." Alfred told Arthur, more as an order than anything else, the later just wordlessly agreed, his sleep strained eyes closing themselves the momement his body touched soft blankets.

A telephone rang later the day, waking up both countries in the process, the two having become over reactif to any kind of sudden noises, as most of the other nations are in time of war. The first to get it in time was Alfred, having to cough before finding back his voice.

"Yeah?" He simply said, listening to the person speaking through the device. As the conversation went on, his expression changed, an apparent frown placed on his forehead. "Ok, thanks."

He slowly turned to the representation of England who was still in a dazed state, before speaking up.

"The Bulgurian king didn't turn over the 25 000 jews captivated there. We didn't really thought that much about this possibility, but I guess it could have been worse, and a german submarine was taken down by the brits."

"Ok.." Arthur replied, wrapping his arms around the american's shoulders. "It's ok, I only had the worst of scenarios in mind but for once it went softly."

Alfred tapped Arthur's back akwardly, he was also relieved by the meeting of the day, he didn't know why they thought so much about it but now it was done at least. He slowly detached his self from Arthur and spoke up again.

"Today, a lot of british troups are going to one of the battle that'll take place in Tunisia. I hope they're going to be ok, in someway."

"I agree with you on that." He looked at the time shown on the clock before following. "We should contact our respective leaders and tell them about the meeting, they surely already know more than us about it."

"Yeah good idea."

.

-=OOO=-

.

London, 3rd april 1943

"Eh, did they tell you were we are going?" A man asked, grabbing the arm of the nurse who passed him.

"What? No, no they didn't." The nurse answered him, the other winning at the response.

"Aw man that suck! Nobody seems to know where we'll go... I hope it's not France, or maybe we're going back to the States!" He kept on talking, without letting go of the other man's arm who was starting to lose his patience.

"I am definitely sure that we are not going to the United States. Maybe Italy or Tunisia, that would be more realistic." And that said, he freed his arms, and went his way.

"Er wait! You can tell me your name, no?" The american asked him, retaking the hold he just lost.

"I will if you let go of my hand!" The british said, seemingly angrier than earlier.

"Now tell me." The other said just as he stopped griping the man's arm.

"If you really want to know, it's Oliver." The man, Oliver, simply replied.

"Cool I'm Allen! Well, I'll see you around." Allen said, grining while walking away backward. The nurse just shook his head and also went his way, walking in the huge port were all the soldiers were waiting to go to god knows where on boat.

And in all those people, two were looking around, doing small chat with some of the men, making sure everything was alright and ready. The departure would be in 2 hours and the place was full of person ready to go fight. England shivered, thinking about how he'll come again, to see the ones barely alive, lacking the will to fight they once had.

"I think we should go back, we already went through most of the stuff here." Alfref said, looking at some people preparing the boats.

"Sure, I think we were a burden more than anything else." Arthur answered, turning his back and walking away. "It seems crazy how not even centuries ago, we would just fight the battle and not just stay back to watch what was happening, going through papers for hours. Hell, if we disappear we wouldn't even realise until it we are gone, since we are too occupied by our phone calls."

"Well, er, I don't really know about all that, but I guess a country as old as you sees it that way. But! If we stand back we're sure we don't risk to be taken prisoner." The american pushed Arthur forward, smilling at him. "And we don't have to see what happens there with our own eyes."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I always am!" He said, laughing loudly the way he's used to, getting a small smile to display on the nation next to him.

.

-=OOO=-

.

Paris, 4th april 1943

"Oui, c'est plus qu'un petit problème en effet. Avez vous appellé nos alliés? Ils en savent surement plus que nous."

"Ah non monsieur Bonnefoy, je vais le faire de suite et vous mettre en ligne avec eux. Hum, par qui devrais-je commencer?"

"Eh bien, commençons par mon ami Angleterre~"

A man went out of the room, mumbling in his native language instruction to some people gathered around him. Francis, him stayed seated in the room frowning while looking at the fax he received. He rubbed his temples, feeling an incomming headache.

"Monsieur, nous sommes en ligne avec lui!" The same man said, motioning to the phone who was located on his table.

"Ah merci." He replied, picking up the device. "Allo mon ami? Ah I really need your 'elp with something. I don't know if you received it mais important french people are placed in undisclosed german prison. Le problème is that we don't know a lot about what 'appened. Mmh mh...Léon Blum, Édouard Daladier et Maurice Gamelin. D'accord... Well just call me if you were to know anything."

He then hang up, awaiting to make another call to the other Allies. This war was draining him of any energie, and his country situation kept on getting worse by the day. He closed his eyes before calling again the man who bringed him news.

London, 4 april 1943

"I just got a call from France." England said when he came back in his leader's office. "I didn't understand everything but I guess he's in trouble."

"It's not good at all, if France can't even be counted on anymore what are we going to do. We have to find a way to make it better, I'll just make a call with Millerand and we'll see what to do next." Churchill told him, making him go out of the office afterward. He seemed in a rush, as per usual.

England did as told and went to see the other nation who was currently working with him. He entered the room where the other was to see him hang up the phone.

"Hey Arthur, there was an air raid in Paris. So France called me and I was freaked out because I thought it was going to be about this! But no actually it's kind of worse." America said, not bothering to great the older nation. They both had a full day.

"Yeah I know, Churchill is going to contact the French president, we'll see how it goes." He told him, making his way to a chair. "What about the air raid?"

"Ah no, it's nothing special really." Alfred answered, also sitting down. They both looked at each other in deep thoughts, not knowing what could be done for the fench.

Somewhere in the ocean, 5th april 1943

"So we do know where we are going now, huh." Allen said, looking at the water clashing with the boat.

"In someway, I just heard them talking about getting in Algeria but we might move afterward. They didn't say we'll fight there." Oliver answered, looking at the clouded sky, he then turned around. "You're still not scared to die?"

"Nah, I have nothing to lose, litteraly. Back in the US I had a brother but he died two years ago and well, he pretty much was the only thing I had." He told him honestly, smiling bitterly.

"Oh that's sad." The other simply replied, emiting a chuckle to escape from Allen's mouth.

"No it's cool, at least if I die I'll be with him again." After that said, they both stood there silently, listening to the calming sound of the waves.

.

-=OOO=-

.

London, 5 april 1943

"Dude, dude! Listen to this, 3 submarines were sanked, one japanese and two germans! Wouh oh it's awesome!" Alfred shouted, coming in Arthur's room.

"Yeah and two of our spies in Germany were arrested youhou." He replied, frowning.

"Aw sucks man.. But well, at least we did good in the sea, right?" Alfred sat in the bed next to Arthur, the other looked devastated. His eyes were red and he was firmly clenching his hands, he didn't sleep that night and surely didn't eat or drink either.

"Alfred, are you scared that we'll lose the war?" Arthur asked after a few seconds of calm, pain filling his voice.

"No! I didn't even thought about it, we'll win for sure don't worry." Alfred answered directly, loosing was not an option to him. He was going to keep on talking but stopped when he saw tears rolling down Arthur's green eyes. The american nation decided to take the other hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the palm and whispered to him in a soothing manner. "We'll win, don't worry."

Arthur looked up at him, using his other hand to wipe away the tears, he tried to smile but ended up crying even more. It's not often that nations cry, and the last time Alfred saw him crying was during the american revolution. Alfred then gently pressed his forehead to Arthur's, not leaving his eyes. "Everything will be ok." He said, still whispering, speaking over his lips before slowly closing the gape between them.

London, 6 april 1943

"The troups arrived today, the battle has maybe already started, we'll know more in the afternoon." Alfred told Arthur, he showed him the fax he just received.

"Mmh, anything else?" He asked tapping his pen on the table out of a nervous tick.

"Well, as we thought there is going to be a meeting tomorrow between the two dictators, the time is still unknow." Alfred said, putting his documents down on the table.

"We'll have to find more informations. Maybe there is one of our spy that can deliver more. I'll write a letter to Bracken right away." Arthur started to write down the message he had to give to the minister of information, delicatly using his words. "I'll send it today, hopefully he'll answer fast enough."

"Yeah, I'll see with my leader if we have anything, and we should call Francis to see how things went for him." Alfred stood up, going out of the room to contact Roosevelt.

Gabès Gap, 6 april 1943

"So in the end you were right, it is Tunisia." Allen spoke up, startling Oliver.

"Ah, yeah, guess I was... Why are you still here? The first division already went?" Oliver asked him, turning around to look at him.

"I'm part of the 50th infantry division, I'll go next. But I still have a little bit of time before going, so I wanted to see you." He smiled, showing his teeth in a blinding grin. Oliver only held a timid one, different to his constant smile when talking to a person who was not Allen.

"I'm honoured, really." Oliver told him sarcastically, Allen's laugh being the only answer he got back. "Hey, are you scared to die now?"

"Ah not really, right now I have something to live for but once the battle end it'll be gone. So I'm still not scared to die." The american honestly answered, loosing his smile for a few seconds. This caused the smaller man to embrace the taller one with every given strenght he had.

"Maybe you do! I mean, you do have something to live for, even after the war! It won't be gone, I swear, Allen." He spoke in the other's shoulder, most of his words beinf muffled by the jacket but stil understable.

The soldier coudn't manage an answer before his division came, taking him along with them. Oliver just looked at him go, praying for his security in silence.

.

-=OOO=-

.

London, 7 april 1943

"Did you see Keynes' plan?" Arthur asked Alfred once they both were seated in their meeting's office.

"Yeah, but it's a postwar one and we don't know what is going to happen until then, but I guess it's worth looking at it." Alfred picked one of them, carefully analysing every details.

"I got news about the dicators' meeting, it'll last a bunch of days for sure but we don't really know how long." Arthur spoke up, showing Alfred a letter.

"Ok, I'll have to call Australia later, one of my destroyer was bombed and sunk by the japanese, it was close to his country, kind of, maybe he saw stuff." Alfred kept on the conversation, both working on their respective side.

A bunch of hours passed until a man came in the room, delivering informations with him. "Bolivia joined our side in the war!" He went forward and deposed letters over letters on their table before hurrying off. They both looked at the slammed door for a few seconds before working again.

"Let's take a look at this.." Arthur said, carefully picking up one of the letter and reading it outloud to the american.

"I guess the more people on our side, the better." Alfred answered, shrugging before going back to his work.

Gabès Gap, 7 april 1943

"Where is he? Have you seen Allen?!" Oliver was running through the body who were laid down and the nurses trying to save them. Jumping at the throat of any standing soldiers.

It's a few meters away that he saw him, laying on one of the bed, half of his body covered in bandages.Oliver runned even faster not to lose a second of seeing the damaged soldier. Once next to him, he saw Allen opening his eyes and smile at him.

"Hey Oliver, I'm hurt really bad, I don't really want you to see me like this." He said, wincing at the pain talking gave him.

"What are you talking about, I don't give a fuck about the way you look.. What happened to you?" Oliver looked over him and every of his wounds, he was barely alive and woudn't be for long if nobody took care of him. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you."

That said, he started on trying to heal the man's wound, ignoring the hissing of pain and protest. He went at it for hours, not listening to a voice who whispered to him that it was useless until Allen spoke again.

"Hey, Oliver. You know how you keep asking me if I'm scared to die? Well I am not, I don't want to die but I am not scared." Tears were heavily running down his face, his body not able to move, paralized by the pain. "So I wish to tell you something. You are the worst thing that ever happened to me, it's been only a few days since we met and because of you I don't want to die. But I'm dying now, and I hate you even more to try and help me, it makes me want to not die to show you that you saved me. I hate you, I hate you so much that I love you."

Oliver was sushing him on his monologue, trying to stop the blood and to keep him alive. "Stop talking asshole it makes everything worse!"

"It's useless Oliver. Sorry for having talked to you. I didn't mean to mean anything to you. And I hope I do, I want you to suffer my lose as much as I am suffering yours. I'm not scared to die, I'm scared to lose you." He painfully took the british's bloodyhands and tenderly kissed them with his equally bloody lips.

Oliver let go of him, making sure he was laying down and started to do everything to save the other, his tears blinding his eyes, making it harder for him to do anything.

"Allen, no..."

.

-=OOO=-

.

 **Note: The end~ No it's not a cliffhanger, Allen's dead. I wanted to make it rushed to show how fast war goes death wise. Idk if I mannaged it but most of the time I feel like everything is rushed but then again I don't want to a chapter about the wallpaper of a room (comprendra qui pourra) and the part were they speak french it's basically France asking for a phone call idk.**


End file.
